


Coral Rosa

by TWICEisDAEBAK



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICEisDAEBAK/pseuds/TWICEisDAEBAK
Summary: Chaeyoung is a talented art student who falls for the girl next door who is also her best friend, and the new girl in school who is also her best friends friend. Unsure about her feelings, how will Chaeyoung sort things out?





	Coral Rosa

“Okay, see you later?” The shorty says to the dancing ballerina. Having walked side by side to her urban dance class, Mina gummy smiles and hugs her a goodbye. Like a mother sending their child off to kindergarten.

 

It’s been like this for quite some time now and Chaeyoung doesn’t mind it one bit. She enjoys moments like these. She likes walking with Myoui Mina, it gives her a sense of comfort and protectiveness

 

With heart eyes, she melts in Mina’s hugs all the time. Her scent, soft hair, gentle touch, and elegance, distracts Chaeyoung. And she dies a little.

 

The little beast takes one last peek at Mina through the wide windowpane, and waves her adieu. She runs like a psycho across campus with her huge sketch board flopping against her leg.

 

She’s out of breath, face red, and hair all over the place, Chaeyoung combs her fingers through her short hair and fixes her bangs.

 

“Late again Son Chaeyoung by 2 minutes!” The teacher calls to the short girl, glaring at her. But she knows, the teacher always lets her off easy. She is the top student of the art class and also the teacher’s pet. Having won a gold medal at the divisional art competition, it gave Mr. Park recognition, therefore he favors the talented girl.

 

Son Chaeyoung quickly rushes to her seat with her sketch board.

 

She apologizes and sincerely bows her head once again, before taking a seat, feeling slightly humiliated. But then again, she could care less if the whole class stared at her, it’s not like she’s always on time anyways.

 

Chaeyoung takes her seat next to Momo, and the peach squints at her.

“What?” She smiles.

“Seriously, again?? You should just tell Mina you’re overly obsessed and infatuated with her,” Momo sarcastically says rolling her eyes.  

“My girl is in the same class and I don’t even walk her to and from like you do,” Momo says bluntly.

“You must be crazy! She’ll probably stun me with her beauty or something and I’ll die, besides she’s my best friend, I don’t like her that way,” Chaeng says feeling ashamed to admit her true feelings.

 

She sets her sketch board aside and begins to set up her station. Laying out her brushes, squeezing vibrant colors onto her palette, and fixing her blank canvas.

 

When the short girl paints, it’s as if she’s warped into another universe. And she feels all sorts of emotions: happy, sad, anger, fear, kindness, and love.   

 

Son Chaeyoung dabs the canvas rapidly, yellow, green, pink, red, and so forth. Mixing the colors, she rapidly brushes away, creating a beautiful array of colors, like a rainbow.

 

Possessing a keen admiration for Picasso, abstract art is Chaeyoung’s forte.

 

And within minutes, she creates a beautifully painted canvas of colors. It is no wonder she won first place in the art competition.

 

“I call it a beautiful wreck of colors,” she says with pride.

Momo applauds, “you should get a unicorn trophy for that,” and they both abruptly laugh.

 

Chaeyoung peeks at Momo’s canvas and as always her doodles are all over the place, but yet still cute.

 

 

One year before…

 

The house next to hers had been foreclosed and no one had lived there for months. Though she likes to open her balcony door to let the breeze in (used to be for her artwork to dry quicker), she has become hesitant to open it because of her nosy neighbors. Their balcony too is across from hers and her room could be seen in plain sight.

 

One day when Chaeyoung was so focused on painting she didn’t realize the neighbors had moved in. Until one night, lights brightened the occupied house. She saw a female appear in her peripheral, standing on the balcony opposite of hers. Scared shitless, she thought it was a ghost. She stops painting, and as soon as the girl turned around, she closed her balcony door. She looked at her new neighbor from her see-through curtains, she’s back again, but this time with a glass of water. It’s not a ghost, but a mysterious and strange girl instead.

 

Myoui Mina stands outside of her balcony seeing through her neighbors curtains, captivated by the artwork displayed on the walls.

 

Chaeyoung didn’t think much of Mina at first. Having moved here a year ago, she never really paid the neighbors or her much attention. Sometimes she would peek at their neighbors from her window or through the curtains, but nothing serious. She was always busy in her room painting away. She would see her parents mingle with the new parents next door but mind her own.

 

It wasn’t serious until months after their move in, Mina knocked on their door asking for a cup of sugar because the girl wanted to bake. And later that day, she threw rocks at Chaeyoung’s balcony window, calling for her attention. Although she could’ve gave them to Chaeyoung through the front door, it was more exciting this way.

 

To return the favor and as a thankful gesture for the sugar, she gave some of the cookies she baked to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s never received such a nice and thoughtful gesture from anyone, not even her friends.

 

It was also then that she realized how beautiful she was up close. The little dots on her face, the glimmer in her eyes, her cute gummy smile, and right then and there Chaeyoung had the sudden urge to want to paint.

 

And not to mention, such a skilled baker she is, creating cute spaceship and penguin cookies.

 

She should thank the cup of sugar because that’s how their friendship developed.

 

Since Mina’s parents have to work early in the morning they worry for their only daughter. Also afraid their only daughter would get lost, Mrs. Son suggested that Chaeyoung could walk with her. Besides they were going in the same direction anyways. The more they walked and spent time together, Chaeng’s feelings began to develop for the girl next door.

 

Late at night when they can’t sleep they would chat away on their balconies and look at the stars.  Sometimes they would use a rope ladder and climb over to each other’s balcony.

 

Now, Chaeyoung always leaves her balcony door open not just for the breeze, but for Mina.

 

 

Chaeyoung walks across campus towards Mina’s class. She peeks at the window and everyone is still practicing diligently.

 

But her eyes only recognize Mina, and she stares at the dancing girl, body swaying side to side, moving in unison with the other dancers, and she’s amazed by her figure. 

 

The girl patiently waits outside with her sketch board.

 

Checking the time and thinking about what Momo told her during class earlier. How could she tell Mina she is helplessly in like with her? Having a crush on the girl next door for quite some time now, wouldn’t that be awkward or weird?? And the more she denies her feelings, the more its true. Mina is the first girl she’s had deep feelings for, but it’s complicated, plus that’s also her best friend.

 

Students exit the class left and right, and Mina spots Chaeyoung and waves at the girl.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” she says feeling burdensome.

“But I wanted to,” Chaeyoung says candidly.

 

And they both walk together to lunch.

 

Mina casually converses with Chaeng, “there’s a new girl in class, she’s really pretty.”

“Well why didn’t you introduce me to her then??” She blurts, teasing the girl.

Mina hesitates a reply, unsure of what to say and Chaeng reads her face.

“As pretty as you?” Chaeng says flirtatiously causing Mina to smile.

Mina ignores her and continues to ramble about the girl.

“She’s really tall, a great dancer, and she’s got a stunning body.”

Chaeyoung listens with one ear in and out the other, “you’re a great dancer too, and you’ve got a banging body, I think you’re the best.”

 

The little beast scans her up and down playfully, winking, teasing the girl.

 

“You haven’t seen her though, you’re just saying that because you’re my best friend,” Mina adds feeling a sense of jealousy.

Chaeyoung throws her arm around the penguins shoulder pulling her in.

“But it’s true, no? Besides I don’t need to see her,” Chaeng says carelessly.

And Mina cheeses at Chaeyoung’s compliment.

 

 

Her best friends birthday is approaching (a month or so away) and she thinks of what to get her. She’s got her little gifts before but not for her birthday. She really wants to make this birthday one count.

 

The artsy girl sits in her chair contemplating for a good minute. She leans over, tipping her chair, and looks at Mina’s balcony. But her room is dimly lit.

 

The beautiful girl must be reading or doing homework…

 

She can’t think of a more special gift, something that is from the heart that cannot be bought, like her drawings.

 

Plus effortful gifts are more meaningful right?

 

Chaeyoung grabs her sketch board and places it on her easel. She tears a new sheet from her sketchbook and clips it onto the board.

 

Drawing has always been a hobby of Chaeyoung’s since she was a kid especially a love for abstract art. Abstract art is her signature, but for Son Chaeyoung, drawing portraits are different, she is pickier about it. The picture has to stand out to her. For her, portraits need to have meaning; the way she looks at the person should convey the same expression and feelings as the portrait.

 

A portrait of Mina for a gift would be the best present.

 

She starts sketching Myoui Mina from memory. Meticulously outlining her face first, then eyes. She traces Mina’s face shape back and forth creating multiple ovals overlapping each other.

 

Chaeng erases a partial eye and starts over.

 

She’s got a special glimmer in her eyes and the initial eye doesn’t convey such glimmer.

 

Giving detail to the eye, she begins to get frustrated because there’s no glimmer or sparkle.

 

“UGH THIS ISN’T RIGHT!” she says frustrated, and erases the whole eye to start over once again, but ends up tearing the paper when erasing.

 

Mina pulls the rope ladder to secure it on the pole connecting their balconies, and slowly climbs over.

 

Chaeyoung breaks a little, feeling frustrated, a bit sad, and tired, she yanks the paper off the clip and crumbles it, tossing it over her shoulder.

 

“What isn’t right?,” Mina says curiously.

 

Startled by the girl, Chaeyoung falls off her chair.

 

“What is that?” She points and approaches the crumbled paper.

 

Chaeyoung quickly crawls to the paper, “it’s nothing…” but its too late, Mina undo’s the paper and see’s the rough sketch.

 

“I was working on something and I didn’t like the way it turned out,” she says nervously.

 

Mina analyzes the drawing trying to figure out who the girl is, “who were you drawing?”

 

“It’s my mom…” Chaeyoung lies with her fingers crossed behind her back.

 

“W-what are you doing over anyways?” Chaeng asks, seguing the conversation.

“To borrow sugar…I’m just joking, I wanted to see what you were doing and if you wanted to watch a movie,” Mina says sarcastically.

 

“Darn thought you were going to bake delicious goodies?,” Chaeng smirks, nodding her head to signify she would love to watch the movie with her.

 

Mina climbs the rope back onto her balcony, and Chaeng follows behind her.

 

The girl sits on her bed excitedly and Chaeyoung copies her welcoming herself onto the girl’s bed. Mina covers herself with her blanket and smiles brightly like a child as the movie begins.

 

Though this is probably the hundredth time they’ve seen Harry Potter, Chaeyoung doesn’t mind watching it over and over because it’s Mina’s favorite. The magical illusions and fantasy give her inspiration, it sparks her imagination.

 

Mina sits upright intensely watching the movie as a tired Chaeyoung yawns like a cub and begins to close her eyes. She lays back comfortably with an elbow upholding her head listening to the movie. She straightens her arm and rests it onto Mina’s pillow.

 

And within minutes she’s immersed in Mina’s scent, fast asleep in her comfortable bed.

 

The movie ends and Mina looks over her shoulder to see a sleeping Chaeng. She gets comfy in her bed, laying on top of Chaeyoung’s arm. Staring at the girl beside her who has her mouth wide open.

“You’re so cute, even when you sleep…,” she whispers while lightly tapping the apex of her nose.

 

Mina inspects her features: tall pointed nose, symmetrical pretty lips, the light wrinkled indentation of her dimple, her double eyelid creases, and perfect face. And for a second, her heart races, and she thinks about what it would be like to be with this adorable girl.

 

Son Chaeyoung always thinks highly of Mina, complimenting her when she gets the chance. Mina is too hard on herself, always striving for perfection.

 

Chaeyoung is expressive, whether through writing or art, she’s smart with words. She’s a fun girl to be around.  And not to mention so considerate, always-walking Mina to class.

 

Myoui Mina’s conscious begins to speak. Her superego is screaming: she’s my best friend for goodness sake. And the thought of kissing her would be even weirder. It’s not right…

 

Meanwhile, her id is pushing her to just kiss the damn sleeping girl!

Besides, it’s not like Mina’s never kissed a girl before.

 

Once, her curiosity got the best of her, and she kissed her friend on accident.

 

Mina turns around and dismisses her thoughts, clearing her mind to try to sleep.

 

Her thoughts are scrambling all over the place, and she feels a heart rush all of a sudden. Thinking of what it would be like to kiss a girl again.

 

Mina bites her lip thinking if she should just go for it, besides Chaeng is fast asleep, not like she would know right?

 

The girl quickly turns around, looking at her smooth lips, and pokes her face to double-check that she is for sure knocked out. No response, not even a flinch, or the slightest of movement, and Mina puckers her lips against Chaeyoung’s.

 

Her lips are warm and soft.  

 

She quickly turns around confused and unsure of how to feel.

 

She stares at the ceiling and back to Chaeyoung. Unable to sleep, she comes to the realization that she does have feelings for Son Chaeyoung.

 

 

Did something happen last night that Chaeyoung wasn’t aware of?

Mina has been weird for several days.

 

Mr. Park begins today’s lecture discussing the types and basics to sketching.

 

The seats are oddly arranged today too.

 

“Since the school will be holding an annual dance showcase, we will be collaborating with the other performing arts department. I have screened the top dancers of the department and they will be here shortly. The task is to sketch a portrait of them to be displayed for their showcase. I expect all of you to do your best sketching,” Mr. Park excitedly informs the students and winks at Chaeyoung his best student.

 

Chaeng looks over to Momo and the poor girl is about to doze off, so typical of her.

 

“Pst, did you talk to Mina today?” Chaeyoung whispers, hiding behind her easel.

 

And Momo does the same, “did you finally tell her you’re deeply and madly in love with her??” Shock draws upon her face as she jokes. Chaeyoung silently laughs, Momo is just as hilarious when she’s dozing off.

 

“It’s just,…she’s been weird these past couple days, even when I wait for her she doesn’t say much? Which is unlike her,” Chaeyoung says calmly.

 

Momo shrugs because she doesn’t know either. “I’m falling asleep,” Momo giggles.

 

The sleeping girl raises her hand to excuse herself to the bathroom, and she splashes water on her face, patting her cheeks hard, almost to the point of slapping herself awake. She enters the stall unrolling toilet paper to dry her face.

 

Momo sits on the toilet seat cross-legged, elbows on her knees and fists holding her head. She gives herself a moment of silence, a break to be exact.

 

The bathroom door swings open and she sits silently like a mannequin on the seat, ignoring the two voices until they near her stall. She becomes fully awake when she hears the familiar voices.

 

Myoui Mina and Im Nayeon walk into the bathroom, peeking below the stalls to ensure there’s no one.

 

There’s no one…supposedly…

 

“I kissed Son Chaeyoung,” Mina abruptly confesses.

Nayeon doesn’t seem shocked, instead she bursts out laughing.

“Finally? It’s obvious you two like each other,” Nayeon chuckles.

“I know ugh.. I just don’t know why I kissed her, especially when she was sleeping…” Mina admits.  

“Well do you like her?” Nayeon asks.

“Maybe, I don’t know, yes…no…, it’s complicated, she’s my best friend and my neighbor…I feel like things are weird now, after I kissed her my feelings felt different,” Mina answers.

“If you didn’t have feelings for her then you wouldn’t have kissed her, besides best friends could like each other. I fell for mines, you should definitely tell her before its too late…” Nayeon says smiling.

 

There couldn’t be a better timing; Momo’s toilet automatically flushes, frightening the two girls and they scream.

 

“YAAAA! COME OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHO-EVER YOU ARE!” Nayeon defensively yells.

 

Momo’s caught, not really, she peeks thru the slit of the stall and see’s a defensive Nayeon with her fists up, and she giggles.

 

“Ugh, I thought it was someone else…thank gosh it’s just you,” and both of their faces relax with relief. Momo goes to hug Im Nayeon and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“You eavesdropper!” Nayeon yells at her girlfriend whilst playfully squeezing her ass. 

 

To get her out of the situation, Momo pretends to be sleepy and snuggles her head into Nayeon’s neck tickling the girl and silently whispering in her ear. Nayeon snickers and bear hugs Momo, she pats Nayeon’s ass to surrender and rushes out the bathroom door, leaving the two.

 

Momo races back to class and sits back in her seat. She scoots her chair closer to Chaeyoung about to tell her a secret when three students walk in disturbing the class with their alluring beauty. A dumbfounded Momo suddenly forgets about the reason why Mina has been acting so strange and becomes entranced by the new girls. Possibly even forgetting about Nayeon and what she whispered in her ear earlier too!

 

Mr. Park greets the three dance students excitedly, clapping his hands and the rest of the students follow like puppets, clapping too.

 

The three girls introduce themselves, one prettier than the next. They sit down in the empty stools in the center, backs against each other. And the rest of the class encloses, circling them with their easel and sketch boards.

 

Chaeyoung looks at all the girls, analyzing their facial features. But her eyes fixate on one particular girl.

 

She raises her hand to call Mr. Park’s attention, “who do we draw??”

 

“Ah! I forgot sorry, this third will draw Kang Seulgi, you guys will draw Manoban Lisa, and the rest will sketch Chou Tzuyu. We won’t finish today but try to complete as much as possible,” the teacher explains.

 

She nods her head at Mr. Park and he gives her a wink and smiles.

Mr. Park has high expectations for Son Chaeyoung after placing first. And it’s most likely her art-work would be selected amongst the rest of the students.

 

The girl’s just that good and incredibly talented.

 

Chaeyoung stares at the girl sketching her mentally. Why hasn’t she seen this girl before…like ever?

 

Momo butts in disturbing her matrix, “you’re so lucky to be drawing that girl, she’s hot!”

“We’re drawing the same girl, silly,” Chaeyoung laughs.

 

The girl’s perfect face is no joke causing Chaeyoung to stare at her for literally more than a minute. Ideas begin to run through Chaeyoung’s mind on how to sketch the innocent girl, her hand rapidly traces the air as she thinks. Chaeyoung’s lost in space, and doesn’t realize the pretty girl staring back at her.

 

Chou Tzuyu’s eyes pause on the short cute girl. She notices the girl has a dimple like her too.  

 

It’s odd, the tall girl has a cold death stare that’s unexplainable, but yet so beautiful, not just artistically speaking. The way her eyes glance when she turns her head innocently, it’s as if her eyes tell a different story than what she is thinking. She seems quiet too.

 

For the first time ever, Chaeng has looked at another girl longer than she has looked at Mina. It’s quite intriguing. Everything about the tall girl…is intriguing.

 

Mr. Park dismisses class early and the three girls dash for the door.

 

 

Son Chaeyoung heads to the library with her sketch board dangling in one hand, helplessly thinking about the tall beautiful girl.

 

Attention to detail is important, and Chaeyoung can’t stop thinking of the masterpiece (her). Her image, face, nose, lips, eyes, ears, and everything, it’s so crystal clear. Hell, she even has silky, smooth, and shiny hair. She is flawless.

 

She loves going to the library for fun, but mainly for research and inspiration. Sometimes when she can’t think or when she has artist-block, she goes to the art section of the library. Particularly looking for Van Gogh paintings in books, images that would spark her artistry.

 

It’s a shame that the students don’t utilize the library more often because the art books are quite amazing. But that’s okay, she can engross herself in these books peacefully.

 

She grabs a couple of books from the lower shelves. Scanning the top shelf, a dusty book captures her attention. The short girl is unable to reach the book. She sets the books aside on a nearby table and goes back looking for a stepping stool, but no luck.

 

She could step on the shelf for a second and reach up to get it, but the stack of books are already heavy and adding more weight would probably break the shelf.

 

The short girl slightly tippy toes, trying to flick the spine of the book outwards, that way she could jump and grab.  

 

She pushes the bottom edge of the book hard, and it tumbles down, hitting her on the forehead, nearly giving her a black eye.

 

She rubs her forehead, “ah good thing it didn’t break my glasses.”

She picks up the book and heads back to the table with the stack of other books.

Skimming the stack of books she quickly looks at each painting and the details intricately.

 

Son Chaeyoung leisurely walks across campus this time to Mina’s urban dance class, getting there early by 5 minutes. She peeks inside the window to see Mina dancing. Mesmerized by the elegant way her body moves, this time she notices the three girls, especially the one she was assigned to sketch.

 

Chaeyoung shifts her attention onto the tall girl. Her stance, her body, her moves, her posture, its like a breath of fresh air. It’s different than Mina’s, that’s for sure. She examines her movements, then looks back to Mina.

 

Chaeyoung now assumes that Tzuyu is the girl Mina was gushing about.

 

As Chaeyoung waits, she fiddles with her sketch board, scratching the edge of the board.

 

Mina walks out smiling, chatting with the tall girl and waves her a goodbye.

 

She see’s Chaeyoung waiting as always, and immediately her expression changes, still a little weird out from the kiss-incident although Chaeyoung still has no idea.

 

Tzuyu sets her eyes on Chaeyoung while Mina walks to her and the short girl looks back at her before laying eyes on Mina.

 

“You know you don’t have to wait for me…” Mina says awkwardly.

Perplexed at why Mina would say that, Chaeyoung silently nods while thinking of Tzuyu.

 

“Do you know her?” Chaeyoung asks cocking her head to point.

Mina turns around, looking at Tzuyu who is now chatting with Seulgi.

“Oh that’s the girl I was telling you about, you know the great dancer and banging body one, her names Tzuyu,” she says nodding.

 

“She was in my art class today, how come you weren’t there?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.

 

“There were too many great dancers, I wasn’t selected,” she says frowning.

“I still think you’re the best,” she says patting her back reassuringly and Mina blushes.

 

 

After hours of drawing and concentration, the artistic cub finally takes a break.

 

Chaeyoung takes off her glasses and rubs her eyelids. Tired from sketching Tzuyu’s hair in detail, she nibbles on a cookie. The cookie makes her think of Mina.

 

She thinks of the girl for a second even though she hasn’t even finished her sketch. Still thinking about her birthday present and what to get the girl.  

 

On the other hand, sketching makes her think of Tzuyu. She thinks of her, the way she looks, her calmness, and demeanor whilst sitting on the stool. Her big eyes, posture, and face. Everything about the girl stands out, and Chaeyoung can’t get her out of her head. She cannot stop thinking of the interesting girl.

 

When they stared at each other during class, and when she was outside of Mina’s class, it disturbs her.

 

Mina was right, she is a great dancer and she’s got a nice body. The girl could be a model if she wanted to.

Chaeyoung was too quick to speak, Tzuyu is perfect.

 

Chaeyoung opens her balcony door, standing alone in the quietness. She glances at Mina’s window, it’s dark. She sighs and looks above staring at the stars, pondering.

 

She starts to dwell and re-evaluate herself, particularly her feelings. Maybe Mina saying she didn’t have to wait for her all the time meant thanks? Or maybe it meant she felt bad but do continue to keep waiting for me outside of class…Or maybe the girl really doesn’t want her to wait anymore.

 

Since Mina wasn’t selected as a candidate, it slightly bothers Chaeyoung. But she also can’t help but think if Mina was selected, what it would be like staring at her and Tzuyu simultaneously.

 

Closing her balcony door, she slumps into bed, feeling emotionally disturbed by the pretty new girl. Resting her eyes, she quickly dozes off thinking of Mina then Tzuyu.

 

Mr. Park waves his hand to call the class’s attention.

 

“Class! Hope you all can finish the sketch of Tzuyu, Seulgi and Lisa. Today will be their last day coming here,” he promptly says.

 

Chaeyoung sets up her easel and sketch board. Feeling pressured, and having only outlined her soft looking face and hair, she begins to retrace the girl’s dark hair and face. She slowly sketches out the girl’s eyes, and tall nose.

 

Drawing from memory, she carefully gives detail to every aspect, even the little dimple on her chin and the one on her left cheek.

 

Shocked herself, she actually remembers the girl’s face pretty clearly.

 

Possibly because she is in awe by Tzuyu’s alluring looks. Having dreamt of her last night, she vaguely remembers…Something about going to an art gallery and holding her hand while looking at paintings….Tzuyu dragging her by the hand and then turning around and smiling at the short girl.

 

She looks at Momo who apparently is dozing off again. She peeks at Momo’s sketch and it’s a cute doodle.

 

“You’re always sleepy, wake up Momorin,” Chaeng sweetly snaps.

And Momo wakes, “I’m tired, Nayeon is a handful.”

Chaeng shakes her head, Momo always blames Im Nayeon for her lack of sleep.

 

Hirai Momo is forgetting the incident when she eavesdropped. But then again, it’s not her place to spill.

 

The three dancing girls arrive to the art class, seating themselves in the center.

 

Again Tzuyu and Chaeyoung make eye contact and she’s just been eye-fucked. The way her eyes stare at Chaeyoung, it’s unexplainable. Her expressionless face says nothing but her eyes say something.

 

Chaeng breaks the stare, critiquing her own artwork. Discontent with the way her sketch looks, she frustratingly erases Tzuyu’s lips, causing the fragile paper to tear.

 

Seriously again?? Fuck…

 

The frustrated girl silently screeches and face palms.

 

Tzuyu continues to stare at Chaeyoung, she wonders what could be wrong with the poor girl.

 

Having already spent hours on the portrait, and unable to fix the sketch, she now has to start over.

 

Tzuyu’s eyes fixate on the short girl as she leaves and comes back to her seat with a new sheet of paper.

 

She attentively looks at Chaeyoung while she switches the paper, and notices the little slit in the original sketch.

 

Chaeyoung folds the torn sketch sternly and sighs.

 

Staring at her blank white paper, she quietly sobs. Feeling overwhelmed and pressured to do a superb job, she looks at Tzuyu and the girl looks back at her. Her eyes are different than before. 

 

Tzuyu looks at Chaeyoung with wondering eyes. Chaeyoung helplessly looks at the girl and inwardly purses her lips.  

 

The bell rings breaking their concentration and the flustered girl jolts for the door her backpack on one arm and her sketch board on the other. 

 

Tzuyu’s eyes trail the girl as she exits the door.

 

What is wrong with the short girl?!

 

Indecisive about walking to Mina’s class and the library, Chaeng paces back and

forth. She sprints towards Mina’s class but remembers her words, then backtracks in the direction of the library remembering her sketch assignment is more important.

 

She shuffles her hair creating a mess, feeling a little agitated and stressed. 

 

With her sketch board in hand, she treads to the library.

 

Mina walks out of class with Nayeon following closely hiding behind the girl. Nayeon see’s Momo leaning against the wall and decides to prank her.

 

Im Nayeon jumps out, scaring Momo and she burst’s into laughter.

 

Mina looks around but no Chaeyoung in sight.

“Where’s Chaengie?,” she asks.

Momo scratches her head, “I think she went to the library?”

 

It’s unlike Chaeyoung to not say anything to her…suddenly remembering her own words, you don’t have to wait for me.

 

Maybe her best friend took it personally.

 

Mina considers going to the library to find Chaengie but also doesn’t want to bother the busy girl. She knows Chaeng could be stressed and pressured about the upcoming art project for the annual dance showcase.

 

 Mina dismisses her thoughts and walks past the library entrance, and heads home.

 

 

Chaeyoung browses her usual library section for some books that might motivate her. She grabs a couple from the lower shelf and continues to browse the labels.

 

Standing in the aisle and flipping through the pages, she spots another book that catches her attention. Feeling stressed about the assignment, the artistic girl is distracted by her thoughts. 

 

Also forgetting about her book incident, she reaches for the book at the top shelf, unable to reach it, she tippy toes leaning forward to grab the book.

 

A long and slender arm reaches above the girl, and Chaeyoung quickly turns around, surprised to see Chou Tzuyu standing in breathing distance, so close to her.

 

Chaeyoung is stunned, the girl is even more beautiful up close.

 

Chaeyoung pauses and glances at the book in Tzuyu’s hand, unsure why she is there. Besides hardly anyone ever browses this section!

 

Tzuyu offers her the book and she kindly takes it.

 

“Did you follow me here?” she asks feeling a little bewildered.

“Maybe…,” Tzuyu says expressionless.

“Well no one really browses this section…” Chaeyoung says tilting her head.

 

Tzuyu is speechless, and decides she should just be honest with the girl.

 

“You’re right, I followed you because I saw you mess up on your sketch,” she says bluntly.

 

Chaeyoung is at a loss of words because how did this girl know…she must’ve been staring at her the whole time in class.

 

“I just want to help,” she says cracking half a smile.

 

Chaeng furrows her brow, confused at how Tzuyu would be of any help,

 

“I’m late for dance practice, but maybe we can meet later?” Tzuyu adds, slipping her a paper and dashing away.

 

Still confused at what just happened, Chaeng takes a moment to comprehend everything and unfolds the paper to see Tzuyu’s number.

 

She stuffs the paper into her pocket and goes back to the table with her books. She takes her sketch board and begins to trace Tzuyu’s face and hair again. 

 

Concentrating on her work, she attempts to perfect her masterpiece.

 

 

Not thinking much at first, she grabs the slip of paper from her pocket and just stares at it repeating the number over and over aloud.

 

Chaeyoung looks at her ceiling of glow in the dark stars, reasoning what to do next.

 

Should she text the girl or not?

 

She closes her eyes to recap what happened earlier at the library…I just want to help.

 

Her balcony door creaks, alarming her, and Mina pokes her head into Chaeng’s room wondering what the girl is up to since she didn’t see her and partially because she misses her best friend.

 

She yawns and glances at Mina with sleepy eyes and smiles.

 

Mina crawls onto her bed and slumps next to the girl, shoulder to shoulder.

 

“Where were you today?” Mina asks.

Chaeyoung replies with closed eyes, “I went to the library to work on my sketch.”

Mina glances at Chaeyoung, she must be tired, “how’d the sketch turn out?”

Chaeng sighs, “I have to start over, but it’ll slowly turn out…”

 

“Oh, I saw your classmate today at the library, Tzuyu, you’re right she is pretty,” she adds.

 

A sense of jealousy dawns on Mina and she doesn’t ask any further.

 

Instead, Mina pets Chaeyoung’s head, “alright, get some sleep you look tired,” she says worriedly.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t think much of it either and decides sleep is what she needs now.

 

 

Chaeyoung examines her incomplete sketch of Tzuyu. Her sense of eagerness wants to meet Tzuyu.

 

After stalling, she decides to text the girl.

 

(2:02:40) Chaeyoung: Hi, its Chaeyoung, would you like to meet up?

 

Mr. Park dismisses class, but still no text from Tzuyu yet.

 

An eager Chaeyoung strolls to the girl’s class. As always she peeks from the window and see’s the girls practicing. It’s so hypnotizing the way their bodies move and dance, and Chaeng is struggling to keep her eyes off of Chou Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung leans against the wall waiting for the class to end.

 

Tzuyu walks out of class whilst checking her phone. She spots Chaeyoung and walks to the short girl.

 

“Didn’t think I was going to hear from you…” Tzuyu says smirking.

Hearing her remark, Chaeyoung doesn’t know how else to respond and just smiles at the girl.

 

“I’m free for the rest of the day if you want to do something?” Tzuyu says.

“Well I still need to finish the sketch of you,” Chaeng truthfully says.

“We can go to the café then?” she suggests.

 

Mina walks out of class and immediately she notices Tzuyu and Chaeyoung chatting.

 

Excited to see Chaeyoung at first, she stands there frozen, staring at the two girls.

 

Jealousy encompasses the girl and she see’s her best friend casually walk away with the tall beautiful girl.

 

Tzuyu sips her iced chocolate milk, calm and quietly.

 

She’s even pretty when she sips chocolate milk..

 

Chaeyoung a little nervous and embarrassed smiles. Tracing the outline of her face over again.

 

She stares back and forth analyzing the way Tzuyu’s beautiful eyes arc. The sparkle in her eyes could light up the sky. Her cold stare could probably kill Chaengies little soul. And the way her beauty strikes could turn a crowd.

 

Chaeyoung concentrates on her brows, eyes, nose, and lips. She delicately tries her best not to fuck up this time. There’s no time to start over if she does.

 

Tzuyu slurps on the last bit of her chocolate milk and looks up innocently. Like a deer caught in the headlights, it’s as if the girl is about to pout, and Chaeng finds it somewhat adorable.

 

She points her chin down to hide her smile, but Tzuyu notices. The tip of her lip curves in response.

 

Though the girl may look unfriendly and have a cold stare, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and she is such a sight to see.

 

Instead of just drawing and awkward silences, Chaeng tries to converse with the girl. Afraid and hesitant at first about opening up, she slowly becomes comfortable around Tzuyu.  Getting to know her more as the hours go by. They end up chatting about their interests and hobbies. Even about random things like types of dogs, traveling, and their favorite foods.

 

And to her surprise, Tzuyu likes art too, but not as much as she loves animals.

 

There’s more to this tall girl than what the eye can only see, and Son Chaeyoung has taken an admiration for her.

 

Chaeyoung’s phone vibrates and she takes a quick glimpse.

(6:03:09) Mina: What are you up to?

 

Ignoring Mina’s text for now, she continues sketching.

 

Almost completing the portrait, Chaeyoung makes final touches, and Tzuyu jabbers away comfortably.

 

“Once my mom took me to the zoo as a child, but when we had to leave…I cried because I didn’t want to leave the animals, then my mom said she’d take me back next week, and I stopped crying,” Tzuyu shares whilst laughing at her own story.

 

Chaeng laughs in response, and realizes Chou Tzuyu has such a soft heart, she finds it cute.

 

She exuberantly smiles and widens her eyes at Tzuyu and puts her pencil down.

 

Having finished the portrait, she retraces some spots again.

 

Tzuyu digs her index finger into her dimple and smiles back at her, “how is it?”

 

Chaeyoung looks at the sketch, “it’s.....totally YOU,” she says breaking out in laughter not wanting to show her yet.

 

The portrait is amazing, it may be one of the best she’s ever sketched. It’s beautiful like Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung finally turns the portrait around and Tzuyu lays eyes on herself, speechless and astonished.

 

“Wow!” She says ecstatically at the identical image.

“Can I keep it instead?,” Tzuyu jokingly asks.

 

 Chaeyoung begins to pack her art supplies and Tzuyu gets the hint that it’s late and immediately cleans up, wiping the water droplets on the table.

 

Her phone vibrates and she checks it again, ignoring the message.

(7:32:01) Mina: How’s your sketch coming along?

 

Content with her sketch, they both walk out together. Chaeyoung pauses not wanting the moment to end.

 

Tzuyu just innocently wide eyes Chaeyoung and she blushes.

 

Feeling slightly nervous again, Son Chaeyoung quickly stares at the stars to avoid eye contact.

“Well…,” Chaeyoung says pursing her lips inward.

 

And both their dimples appear.

 

“Well,” Tzuyu mimics, not wanting to say goodbye yet either.

 

Chaeyoung offers her hand for a handshake and Tzuyu slaps her hand giving the girl a sideways high five, toying with her.

 

Tzuyu leans in hugging the short munchkin. Chaeyoung turns pink, stunned, standing like a statue, she suddenly feels embraced in her arms.

 

Her chin sits on Tzuyu’s shoulder perfectly for a second before being pulled away, and Tzuyu says goodbye, leaving Chaeyoung dazed for the night.

 

Also, forgetting to text Myoui Mina back…

 

Momo rubs her eyes, tired as always. Chaeyoung looks at the clock in class, impatiently waiting for class to end.

 

She feels bad for Mina, having read her message but forgetting to text her back.

 

“Somebody looks love-struck…” Momo says slouching in her chair.

Chaeyoung shakes her head ignoring Momo. She takes out the portrait from her portfolio and clips it onto the sketch board to view it one last time before turning it in. Savoring her artwork one last time. Sadly, she might not get the sketch back anyways.

 

Momo eyes widen and she too is amazed at the portrait.

“I hope I get a good grade,” Chaeng says as if she doesn’t care if her portrait will be chosen for the dance showcase.

 

“YAAAA, fuck the grade, your artwork is going to be selected for the dance showcase,” Momo exclaims.

 

Mr. Park dismisses class and the students line up to turn in their portraits.

 

Chaeyoung hands hers in and heads for the door.

“Chaeyoung, can I talk to you?” Mr. Park calls, stopping Chaeyoung in her tracks.

 

The students leave after turning their portraits in leaving Chaeyoung behind.

 

Mr. Park tidies the stack of sketches, “I would like to use your portrait of Chou Tzuyu for the dance showcase.”

 

“But you didn’t look at mines yet?,” Chaeyoung says perplexed.

“I don’t need to, I know you worked hard, and I know talent when I see it,” Mr. Park praises.

 

Feeling genuinely touched by the teachers comment, Chaeyoung sincerely bows at Mr. Park, and scurries out the door.

 

She runs to Mina’s class, excited to tell her the great news.

 

An out of breath Chaeng, peeks her head in the window, but less than half of the students are still there. She’s late, Mina must’ve left already.

She checks the time and messages Mina.

 

(2:15:03) Chaeyoung: Where are you?

 

Checking the class one last time, before turning to leave.

 

“What’re you doing here?” The tall girl asks poking the cubs shoulder, scaring her.

“I was looking for Mina, but I think she left already,” Chaeng utters.

“Oh thought you were looking for me,” Tzuyu flirtatiously jokes.

 

Tzuyu gulps her water, and wipes the sweat off her face, “she probably left, the rest of us are practicing for the dance showcase.”

 

“Want to eat lunch later…with me?” Tzuyu kindly but hesitantly asks.

“Okay, sure,” Chaeng says straightforwardly.

“Practice is almost over, if you want to come in and watch? Instead of peeking from the window like always…” Tzuyu adds.

 

Chaeng sits on a chair at the side. She watches the girls practice for the showcase. Her eyes stare at the other girls swaying side to side but fixate back to Tzuyu. The way her body maneuvers so easily, the way she dances it’s appealing.

 

Chaeyoung’s phone vibrates and it’s a text from Mina.

 

(2:20:11) Mina: I didn’t see you, I left with Nayeon. Want to get lunch later?

 

As much as Chaeyoung wants to eat lunch with her best friend, she has already agreed to have lunch with Tzuyu…

 

(2:21:40) Chaeyoung: Sorry, I am having lunch with Tzuyu.

(2:22:01) Mina: Oh…okay, enjoy your lunch.

 

Mina feels slightly weird that she hasn’t seen her best friend as usual. The thought that she’ll be having lunch with another girl makes her feel a little jealous. She assumes that maybe Momo told her about the incident that one time in the bathroom when she confessed to Nayeon, but it’s not possible. She wouldn’t, she wouldn’t dare.

 

Tzuyu zips her duffle bag and struggles to carry it around her shoulder.

 

“I could carry it for you…” Chaeng nicely offers.

Tzuyu laughs because the bag is two times the girl’s size.

“That’s okay, I got it,” she smiles.

Chaeyoung shares the exciting news that her portrait of Tzuyu’s been selected by Mr. Park.

 

“Pinky promise you won’t tell anyone yet,” Chaeng asserts.

“Hm, okay, I won’t tell if you promise to go to the showcase,” Tzuyu adds.

 

Tzuyu points her pinky to seal the deal, cornering Chaeyoung to agree, the girl doesn’t have a choice and pinky promises Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung lets go of her hand but Tzuyu’s pinky is still linked with hers. Tzuyu’s pinky clings, and the clever quiet girl shifts her fingers and their hands intertwine. Tzuyu swings her hand up and down as if nothing happened and Chaeyoung follows her motion allowing the girl to guide her.

 

Occupied and busy from having lunch with Tzuyu, and also distracted by her alluring beauty, Chaeyoung forgets about Mina, and that her birthday is on the same day as the showcase.

 

 

Chaeyoung leans on her chair and smiles like a fool. She looks at her collection of artwork and posters on her wall. She feels giddy and happy.

 

Chaeyoung opens her balcony door wanting to share the news with Mina. She wonders what Mina is up to and the girl is sitting quietly on her balcony eating cookies and staring at the constellations.

 

Unsure if she’s seizing the moment with stars, or having a moment alone but she’s expressionless.

 

“Hi..” Chaeyoung says as if she did something wrong.

Mina looks at her, somewhat tilting her head, and in that second Chaeyoung is reminded of how beautiful Myoui Mina is too.

 

“Missed you, how was your lunch…with Tzuyu?” Mina asks as her voice trails.

“Lunch was good, Tzuyu is interesting,” she says looking at the stars and smiling.

 

Mina stuffs another cookie to her face, taking a huge bite this time. Caught in between wanting to ask and not, wanting to know and not, Mina feels dark clouds roll upon her.

 

“If she’s that interesting, maybe you should date her…” Mina says in the heat of the moment as jealousy overclouds her again, changing her tone.

 

She thinks to herself for a second considering Mina’s words and dwells before wanting to say something.

 

Everything Chaeyoung wants to say is Tzuyu related, and it doesn’t seem like Mina is in the mood to hear it. Even though they’re friends too.

 

Instead, Chaeyoung shares the news that Mr.Park has selected her portrait. Mina congratulates Chaeyoung and offers her a cookie.

 

Chaeyoung gnaws on the cookie, staring at the constellations too. The two of them sit in silence, and Chaeyoung is thinking of Tzuyu.

 

Her best friend whom she still has feelings for too sits in front of her but she’s slowly having feelings for another girl who just so happens to be an amazing dancer also.

 

Feeling indifferent and stuck between the two girls, Chaeyoung is helpless.

 

 

Waiting for Mina after class has been on and off. And sometimes seeing Tzuyu while waiting for Mina has become habitual.

 

Tzuyu helplessly looks at Chaeyoung as if she is departing for a trip.

 

Chaeyoung’s balcony door hasn’t really been open in weeks. It seems as though the girl may be in her element of painting or drawing away. Since she’s been drawing a lot more than usual. Chaeyoung’s minds occupied, her feelings are all over the place, allowing her to produce cool abstract pictures.

 

Chaeyoung puts on her earphones and listens to music to drown out her thoughts. Although they mostly consist of Tzuyu, she thinks of Mina too. She’s been seeing the quiet tall girl often without anyone noticing, especially at the library. With weeks time, they’ve both become close. Almost as if they’re inseparable, something about Tzuyu makes Chaeyoung want to see her again and again. She can feel her feelings shift, becoming more in like with the tall girl.

 

Not even Momo knows, and Mina is totally oblivious of how close they’ve become.

 

She should tell her best friend about everything even though there’s nothing to hide. It’s just she doesn’t know how to, without making her feel less important.

 

Chaeng’s had crushes before but they never meant anything till Mina and now Tzuyu. This time she doesn’t know what to do, having mixed feelings, she’s confused.

 

Chaeyoung feels guilty just thinking about dating Tzuyu, but it was Mina who suggested it. Feeling a change of heart, it’s not right even though her feelings say so what.

 

Chaeng’s phone rings, startling her and its Tzuyu.

 

The girl is daring calling her in the middle of the night at this hour.

 

“Hello?” Tzuyu whispers.

Chaeng replies back the same way and they laugh.

“Sorry to call so late, I just wanted to see what you were doing?” Tzuyu whispers again.

“Mmm, listening to music, you could’ve texted me instead?” Chaeng says furrowing her brow.

“I could, but I wanted to hear your voice that’s all, okay bye now,” Tzuyu utters.

 

The line ends and a big smile draws on Chaeyoung’s face showing her dimple. She finds it a little adorable that Tzuyu called to hear her voice.

 

It’s odd, usually Chaeng gets nervous staring for too long, beauty stuns her, but when she looks at Tzuyu’s dark eyes its unique. Most of the time she wants to know what the girl is thinking.

 

Sometimes she may be silent but her eyes wander and who knows what she is thinking about.

 

Rubbing her eyes, Chaeyoung lays restless.

 

I wanted to hear your voice that’s all, repeats in Chaeyoung’s head over and over till she falls asleep.

 

“You look tired,” Momo says as she stares at the bags under Chaengies eyes.

Chaeyoung blinks rapidly, pursing her lips, and smiles back.

 

There’s too much going on in Chaeyoung’s mind, she feels all over the place. The new art assignment Mr. Park assigned, the dance showcase, Tzuyu, Mina, her side projects, everything seems to be a little too overwhelming.

 

Chaeyoung drags herself to meet Mina outside of her class, peeking through the window as usual, she fixates on the way Tzuyu dances. The girl is so hard to not stare at, even for people who don’t have staring problems.

 

Mina walks out of class with Nayeon laughing next to her.

 

Mina looks excited to see Chaeyoung and she throws her arms around the girl giving her a hug. Chaeyoung wraps her arms around the black swan, rubbing her hand up and down as if she was soothing a baby. And Tzuyu walks out the door seeing their interaction and Chaeyoung slowly stops.

 

She immediately looks away as if she’s hurt and casually walks down the hall with her gym bag. Chaeyoung’s eyes follow the girl as she walks off faster down the hall. Unable to make a move, she watches Tzuyu slip away.

 

(4:40:02) Chaeyoung: What are you doing? Meet later? @ library?

 

Eager for a response, but nothing, and Chaeng assumes that Tzuyu must be upset.

 

(4:48:03) Tzuyu: ok.

 

Chaeyoung goes to the library to find her piece of mind. She browses the section of dusty books. Her fingers tread the flat labels while reading the titles. She grabs books that stand out to her, especially with interesting titles. As always she flips through the books to examine the pictures.

 

There’s something about art books that not only give her inspiration but comfort too.

 

Chaeyoung thoroughly examines the image of Picasso’s painting, so focused, as if she was standing in front of it. Grabbing the pile of books, she walks to her usual table.

 

She see’s Tzuyu from the corner of her eye standing at the same exact spot where she helped her reach for a book at the top shelf. Ignoring the girl, Chaeng continues to walk to the table.

 

Setting down her books, she walks back to the aisle where she saw Tzuyu. Spying on the girl from the end of the shelf, she sneaks up on the tall girl. Wrapping her arms around the girl like a giant bear and smothering her head in the girl’s back.

 

“Hi…don’t be mad,” Chaeng whispers.

Tzuyu leans her head back butting Chaeng’s head and putting her hands on the little cubs arms.

“I’m not mad…my face just looks this way. I don’t get mad..” Tzuyu grunts.

 

Chaeyoung releases her arms and Tzuyu turns around looking into the girl’s eyes.

Tzuyu looks intently in her eyes and Chaeng shy’s away, tilting her face down. And Tzuyu gently pushes her chin upwards to look at the cub once more.

 

She leans in whispering to her ear, “I have to go now.” Hugging the little bean ever so tightly she finally lets go.

 

Feeling unsatisfied and curious of where the hell Tzuyu has to go, Chaeyoung goes after Tzuyu pulling her back.

“Come over…later,” Chaeng says assertively.

Tzuyu pauses to think about it.

 

She purposely gives Chaeyoung an innocent look before saying okay.

 

Son Chaeyoung goes back to the table to flip through her books. Surprised herself, that she invited Tzuyu over to her house, the girl can’t stop cheesing. Thirty minutes of sitting down, unable to focus, Chaeyoung can’t stop thinking of what just happened.

 

She glances at her phone with the wallpaper of Mina and her together, and texts Tzuyu her address.

 

She neatly stacks the books, and gathers her art supplies, stuffing them into her bag before scurrying out the library.

 

 

Chaeyoung quickly finishes dinner, and excuses herself.

 

Feeling extremely anxious, she plays music to try and relax. The thought of Tzuyu going to her house and being in her room then Mina literally next door.

 

Maybe it was a bad idea inviting the tall girl over and Chaeyoung is starting to have regrets. And what is taking this girl so damn long.

 

(9:42:49) Tzuyu: I’m outside.

 

Chaeyoung silently but quickly walks down the stairs and opens the door, gesturing Tzuyu to come in.

 

They quietly sneak up the stairs and into Chaeyoung’s room. Tzuyu examines her room, looking everywhere. She looks at the posters and art on the walls, admiring them.

 

She opens the balcony door and Chaeyoung follows close behind her. They both chat and look at the night sky for a minute before going in.

 

Mina hears voices near her balcony. She gets up from bed to hear better and with out the need to peek she already knows the familiar voices.

 

Mina lays back in bed thinking if she should take a quick peek or purposely go outside of her balcony. Feeling a little sad, she would rather have her bed swallow her whole. Mina helplessly sighs and turns off her light.

They both walk back into Chaeng’s room and she closes the door behind her.

 

“You painted all these?” Tzuyu asks out of curiosity.

And she shakes her head, introducing each painting to the interested girl.

 

She sits on Chaeyoung’s desk touching her pencils and brushes and skimming through her paint tubes.

 

Chaeyoung tries to read her and realizes maybe she wants to paint.

 

“Do you want to try?,” Chaeyoung offers.

Tzuyu smiles enthusiastically and Chaeng helps the girl set up a clean canvas. Tzuyu selects her own colors whilst, Chaeng organizes brushes for her. Grabbing another chair from the corner, Chaeng sits besides Tzuyu watching her. Tzuyu dips the brush in red paint and twirls it on the canvas. Chaeng silently laugh, and Tzuyu looks at her embarrassed.

 

“What?” Tzuyu asks.

“Nothing…” Chaeng shakes her head and smiles.

 

Tzuyu continues to paint while holding the brush in an odd manner. Chaeyoung patiently watches. She’s dying to help the poor girl out.

 

“Like this…” Chaeng teaches, motioning her hand in a certain way. She places her hand on top of Tzuyu’s, motioning the brush in a stroking pattern, and Tzuyu welcomes her guidance.

 

Tzuyu picks up a fatter brush and purposely strokes it all over the canvas.

 

Chaeng laughs and knows Tzuyu’s intention and cups her hand again and helps the girl stroke the brush correctly.

 

“Like this..see?” Chaeng nicely says focusing on the painting.

And Tzuyu glances over at Chaeyoung, looking at her beautiful side profile. 

 

“If you could go anywhere right now, where would it be?” Chaeyoung curiously asks.

Tzuyu’s hand stops motioning and Chaeyoung follows, still holding onto the paint brush.

“Your heart,” Tzuyu answers without hesitation.

 

 She looks over and Tzuyu is staring at her with heart eyes. The beautiful girl stares deeply into Chaeyoung’s eyes, giving her an intense feeling and she glances back at her perfect face.

 

Tzuyu brushes Chaeyoung’s short hair, tucking it behind her ear with her fingers.

Nearing her face, she purses her lips and wets them, leaning in she kisses Chaeyoung’s lips, plump and soft to the touch.

 

Heart firecrackers ignite and explode rapidly in Chaeyoung’s imagination.

 

Tzuyu’s lips escape hers and Chaeyoung is in awe by the sweet kiss, eyes still closed, and mouth open.

 

Son Chaeyoung is stupefied by Tzuyu’s kiss, she drops her brush and it clacks, bringing her back to reality.

 

Chaeyoung picks up the brush and hands it to Tzuyu, she continues to paint, dabbing the brush with colors and onto the canvas, creating a painted canvas filled with circular blotches and smears.

 

Chaeng yawns and without realizing how fast time has gone, its already a little past midnight.

 

Tzuyu signs her painted canvas.

 

“You can have it, frame it,” Tzuyu says appreciating her own painting.

Chaeyoung looks around deciding where she should hang the painting.

 

“I should get going,” Tzuyu states with sadness in her eyes.

As much as Chaeyoung cares about her safety, it’s too late to be walking outside.

 

“It’s late, sleep over instead,” Chaeyoung suggests.

 

Tzuyu nods her head in agreement and texts her mom to tell her that she’ll be staying at Chaeyoung’s also giving her the address.

 

Chaeyoung opens her closet and hands the girl a set of fresh clothes to change into.

 

Tzuyu starts undressing herself and Chaeng turns around heading towards the balcony door, locking it.

 

She turns around to see Tzuyu pulling up her pajama shorts. And Chaeyoung cracks up laughing, her clothes are a little too small on Tzuyu.

 

Her clothes fit like a baby’s on the tall girl, the shirt looks like a crop top showing her waist clearly, the shorts look so tight her thighs are about to rip the corners.

 

Tzuyu embarrassingly crawls into Son Chaeyoung’s bed hiding herself.

 

Chaeyoung turns off the light and places her glasses on her bed counter, crawling into bed next to Tzuyu.

 

Laying on her side and away from the girl, she rubs her eyelids, yawning once more.

 

Her tiger night light displays yellow-orange through her whole room, and the stars above her ceiling glow bright green.

 

Tzuyu stares at the galaxy above her, but the only galaxy she wants to be warped into is Chaeyoung’s.

 

The little cub slowly dozes off and Tzuyu lays restless. She rolls side-to-side trying to get comfortable. She leans over onto Chaeyoung’s pillow, and they butt heads. Spooning Chaeyoung, she scoots closer to the girl, so close their thighs touch. Chaeng wakes but is still sleepy. Tzuyu puts her arm over Chaeyoung’s stomach, pulling her inward like a bear, squeezing her. Tzuyu’s face is covered in Chaeyoung’s hair and she purposely and playfully blows on it. Chaeyoung laughs and turns around, now facing the girl. Within breathing distance, they both stare trying to find each other’s eyes in the dimly lit room.

 

Tzuyu silently laughs puffing air onto Chaeyoung’s face. She throws her arm over Tzuyu’s body, gently and slowly scratching her back, and she squirms. The girl leans in again, pecking Chaeyoung’s lips. Chaeng presses Tzuyu’s body closer to hers as if it wasn’t close enough and kisses the pretty doll back. Unsatisfied with one kiss, she kisses her again and again.

 

 

Chaeyoung walks into class dumb-founded, dwelling about Tzuyu, her scent, and her kisses.

 

Shocked that Tzuyu’s been in her bed, and that they’ve kissed multiple times, Chaeyoung can’t help but secretly smile. She smiles even more brightly knowing that today’s the dance showcase and that her portrait would be displayed.

 

Momo sits slumped in her seat staring at the little cub.

 

“Something happened with you and Mina?” Momo curiously asks.

“Mina? Why would you ask that…?” Chaeng furrows her brow.

 

“Oh because she kissed….” Momo blurts, and abruptly stops herself from speaking any further. Realizing Chaeyoung has no idea why Mina was being odd last time was because of the kiss.

 

A puzzled looks draws upon her face and Momo looks away, assuming Chaeyoung won’t ask.

 

“Mina kissed me?” She asks with widen eyes at Momo.

 

Momo scratches her head, having no choice but to tell Chaeyoung the truth.

 

“I was in the bathroom and overheard her talking to Nayeon, and I guess that’s why she was being weird that one time, she kissed you,” Momo helplessly discloses.

 

“But you didn’t hear it from me!” Momo adds.

 

Chaeng slouches in her chair in disbelief, her best friend who she had feelings for kissed her, yet Mina tells her to go for the tall pretty girl.

 

Chaeyoung’s heart beats rapidly and she feels constricted. Not only forgetting about Mina’s birthday, but she doesn’t have a gift for her best friend, and today’s the dance showcase where she had promised Tzuyu she would go.

 

Chaeyoung whines, feeling stuck in a rut, she rapidly taps her knee as if it’ll resolve everything.

 

Unfocused on Mr. Park’s lecture, Chaeyoung contemplates what she should do.

 

Knowing that she hasn’t really given much attention to Mina, Chaeyoung decides her best friends birthday is more important since the dance showcase would be displaying her portrait of Tzuyu anyways. And there’s no secret to that since everyone would see eventually.

 

Chaeyoung rushes home, not bothering to check her phone or waiting for Mina. She dashes to the pantry to see if there’s any sugar or flour, and to her surprise there is.

 

 

She grabs both of them and runs to her room, whilst opening her balcony door. Feeling forgetful and guilty about Mina’s birthday, Chaeyoung draws on the new sugar and flour bag. With a black marker, she doodles her face on the flour and draws Mina on the bag of sugar.

 

Chaeyoung peeks at Mina’s balcony seeing if the girl is home but her room is dark. Spending about an hour or so on the cute doodle, she thinks of what else she could draw or get Mina.

 

Checking her phone to see the time, she see’s Mina’s room light.

 

Grabbing both the new bags, she walks towards her balcony and sets them on the ledge, also texting Mina.

 

(5:47:43) Chaeyoung: Come out to the balcony! :]

 

Mina appears and see’s the two bags and half smiles.

 

“A cookie is not complete without some sugar, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!,” Chaeyoung greets joyously throwing her hands in the air.

 

Mina laughs covering her mouth with her hands, “this is the best gift ever.”

 

Chaeyoung feels a little less guilty and relieved that Mina likes her funny gift. Slightly worried about the dance showcase, since she had promised Tzuyu she would go, Chaeyoung keeps checking the time.

 

Not like she would make it in time anyways…

 

“My mom made dinner earlier, there’s cake too, want to come over?,” Mina nicely asks.

“Are there cookies and cake?” She jokes and climbs over the rope ladder holding onto Mina’s hand.

 

 

Mina’s mom is an excellent baker, it is no wonder she got her baking genes and skills from her.

 

“Hi Mrs. Myoui,” Chaeyoung bows respectfully whilst staring at the five layer cake.

“Help yourself dear,” Mother Myoui says kindly.

 

Mina grabs the utensils from the rack and passes them to Chaeng. Grabbing two plates, she spoons food onto them, and strolls back to the dinner table with Chaeyoung accompanying her.

 

Mina attentively eats her food, and Chaeyoung can’t help but glance at the beautiful birthday girl. Thinking about what Momo told her, she wonders when or if ever Mina will mention the incident, or if she should bring it up.

 

This isn’t the right time anyways, today’s Mina’s special day.

 

Ignoring her thoughts, she eats the delicious food prepared by Mrs. Myoui and chats with Mina about her day.

 

Chaeyoung sets her eyes on dessert and cuts Mina a big slice, then a piece for herself.

 

They both indulge in the cake, laughing about old memories together.

 

It’s evident in Mina’s eyes that she doesn’t want the night to end, but it is getting late, and Chaeyoung looks exhausted with the dark circle under her eyes.

 

 

“I should get going even though I live next door. Happy birthday! Hope you had a great birthday, don’t forget to share some baked goods with me,” Son Chaeyoung chuckles.

 

She cups Mina’s face rubbing her cheek with her thumb. And automatically Mina is reminded of the time Chaeng slept on her bed, also kissing the girl during her sleep.

 

And for a few seconds of intense eye contact, she is mesmerized by the sparkle in Mina’s eyes as the birthday girl helplessly gazes into her eyes as if she was struck by love.

 

Still cupping Mina’s face, she gently kisses her on the cheek, hugging her goodbye, and walking out the front door back to her house.

 

 

Mina runs to her room to see if Chaeyoung made it safely home even though it’s next door. Sitting quietly in the dark, amid the stars, she thinks of Chaeyoung and touches her lips. Recalling the night she slept over and Mina ‘accidentally’ kissing her. After realizing her true feelings for the small cute girl, there’s no denying it.

 

Chaeyoung quietly walks up the stairs to her room.

Mina spots Chaeyoung’s silhouette and a slight sense of relief dawns her.

 

Sitting in the dark, she recaps her day, happy that she got to spend it with Son Chaeyoung. Mina never really asks for much when it comes to her birthday but to spend it with the people she loves and cares about.

 

Mina feels overly excited about their interaction earlier especially Chaeyoung kissing her cheek. And she is reminded of the lip kiss again. Debating if she should tell Chaeyoung or not, Mina suddenly gets anxious and hot.

 

Thoroughly overthinking of scenarios and playing scenes in her mind about telling her or not.

If telling her would jeopardize their friendship then Mina would rather not say. But if telling Chaeyoung about the kiss, it could lead to who knows what.

The thoughts turn Mina red and she hand fans herself from thinking too much.

 

She quietly crawls over the rope ladder onto Chaeyoung’s balcony without making the slightest of sounds.

 

Seeing Chaeyoung more visibly, she deeply considers telling her about the kiss before its too late. Mina stands frozen like a stick admiring her best friend without her knowing.

 

Chaeyoung falls onto her bed, she checks her phone, all missed calls and texts from Tzuyu.

 

(5:55:01) Tzuyu: I’m excited to see you ;]

 

Chou Tzuyu Missed Call (2)

 

(5:58:03) Tzuyu: Are you here?

(5:58:20) Tzuyu: The show is starting soon…

(5:59:54) Tzuyu: I don’t see you in the crowd?

 

Chaeyoung face palms, feeling disappointed from breaking a promise she couldn’t keep. Unsure of what to say to Tzuyu now, the Taiwanese girl has every right to be upset, even though she claims she doesn’t get mad…

Feeling utterly bad, like the worst person in the world, Chaeyoung fiddles with her phone thinking of a reply.

 

(11:25:50) Chaeyoung: Sorry I couldn’t make it…But I hope you had a great performance.

(11:26:20) Tzuyu: I figured...that’s why I’m outside of your house.

 

Chaeyoung jolts from her bed, pacing back and forth and patting her phone against her palm.

Now Chaeyoung has to confront Tzuyu, which she isn’t ready for.

 

Leaving the room, Mina enters, wanting to surprise Chaeyoung when she comes back, she decides if she should hide or sit.

 

She notices the new messy painting on her wall initialed CT with a Chinese logo, and knows it’s Tzuyu’s.

 

Chaeyoung silently drags herself down the stairs and opens the door for Tzuyu, inviting her in. They both walk upstairs to Chaeyoung’s room talking in a hearable tone and a startled Mina quickly tippy toes out the balcony door hiding next to the door.

 

Unable to figure out Tzuyu’s expression, Chaeyoung thinks if she should tell the truth or give the girl an excuse.

 

“Are you mad?” Chaeyoung asks with pity.

“What if I am? What will you do about it?” Tzuyu questions.

Chaeyoung bows cutely sincerely apologizing, but Tzuyu expression doesn’t change, nor does she say anything.

“But you said you don’t get mad…” Chaeng recalls.

“I don’t but aren’t you going to make it up to me? You promised,” Tzuyu replies.

 

Baffled herself, how the hell is Chaeyoung going to make it up to Tzuyu, nearly forgetting about Mina’s birthday too, her brain can’t even think straight.

 

“Sleep over then,” an exhausted Chaeng suggests.

 

Crawling into her bed, Chaeyoung digs her head into her pillow.

Tzuyu watches her and begins to take off her uniform she wore at the dance showcase. Helping herself to Chaeyoung’s clothes, she begins to strip. And Chaeyoung can’t help but ogle Tzuyu sleepily, her long slender arms, waist, smooth bare back, plump butt, nice thighs, and conditioned black hair.

 

Tzuyu crouches next to Chaeyoung on all fours. Chaeyoung semi-opens her eyes to peep, and Tzuyu bends forward kissing her hand, coursing her way upward to her neck.

 

“Oh so this is how you want to make up?” Chaeyoung’s subconscious questions.

 

And within seconds, Chaeyoung is engulfed by Tzuyu’s kiss. Paralyzed from the girl’s kisses and touch, Chaeyoung wakes to repay the girl for the broken promise.

 

She returns the amount of kisses Tzuyu gave her, doubling the amount, gently pecking her all over.

 

A ticklish Tzuyu giggles aloud from Chaeyoung’s neck kisses and she gently covers her mouth to silence the sound, whilst smiling herself.

 

They both lay on their sides and Chaeyoung lightly scratches Tzuyu’s legs to thighs in an upward and downward motion like a brush. She does the same to her back as if she’s soothing a baby, and Tzuyu whimpers, eyes closed.

 

Chaeyoung kisses Tzuyu, gently and softly, like she’s a fragile figure. She opens her eyes but Tzuyu’s eyes are still closed, and Chaeyoung kisses her consecutively, laying her hands all over her smooth skin.

 

Her fingers trail lower and lower and Tzuyu’s expression breaks and her brows crease, and she opens her eyes. This time, her eyes don’t tell a different story than what she is thinking and Chaeyoung continues her fingers. She gently strokes Tzuyu like a puppy, signaling her fingers in a circular motion until her body trembles and shakes. She quietly moans, combing her fingers through Chaeng’s short hair, tugging at the ends.

 

Chaeyoung sits upright, examining Tzuyu’s body. Face so beautiful, body so perfect, she’s a work of art. Tzuyu lays there bored as if she’s waiting to peak. Not having done this to any girl before, Chaeyoung kisses her thighs, teasing her, and Tzuyu shyly laughs. As she nears closer inwards, Tzuyu lets out a big breath of air. Chaeyoung licks her lips, gently pressing them against Tzuyu’s plump pink folds. Son Chaeyoung sticks her tongue into Tzuyu, tasting her. The tip of her tongue twirls, shifting up and down and Tzuyu covers her face to hide her expression. Tzuyu fidgets her hips. Lips still on her plump folds, she lays her fingers on the girl again and circles in a slow motion. She puts her hands on Chaeyoung’s fingers, going in a quicker motion than before. And Tzuyu lets go and Chaeyoung copies for several minutes. Tzuyu covers her face again, unable to control her expression, she scrunches her brow and lets out small whimpers. She claws onto the sheets, pulling at it, her body arcs, and legs shake, and her breathing intensifies. Her hips ride in response and she lets out a strong moan and releases the bed sheets. And within seconds her body is as calm as a tide.  

 

Chaeyoung pulls the blanket over Tzuyu’s cold body, also covering herself.

 

Feeling the goose bumps on her arm, she rubs Tzuyu’s arm to keep her warm, pushing her closer to her heart and Chaeyoung lays a kiss on her forehead.

 

Inhaling, she smells Tzuyu’s perfume scent and combs her fingers through the girl’s dark black hair. And Tzuyu does the same, this time fixing her short tangled hair.

 

She glides her long fingers on Chaeyoung, back and forth, up and down her shoulder to arm to hand and back.

 

Not wanting the moment to end, she touches her. Tracing her index finger on the beasts spine, down to her butt, Chaeyoung wiggles like a worm, coddling herself.

 

She closes her eyes wanting to sleep. So Tzuyu claws the little cubs back in a soothing manner as she slowly falls asleep in her arms.

 

 

Mina stands outside frozen at the sight of two silhouettes and the low but hearable sounds. And instantly she knows who the other shadow belongs to. Not that she’s spying on her best friend, but having seen more than she should, Mina feels her heart race and a mix of emotions. She feels overly heartbroken but relieved at the same time.

 

And in that moment like a ninja, she tips back to her side of the balcony. Still feeling jealous, sad, mad, anxious, selfish, and a total wreck, she holds her tears.

 

The sun shines through Mina’s balcony door and she lays lazily in bed, staring at her phone screen. Staring at her phone screen waiting for time to tick itself away. She gets up after seeing Chaeyoung through her balcony blinds, painting to be exact. It seems as if the girl is in a happy mood.

 

Mina recalls her memory, but shakes it off to greet her best friend as she approaches her own balcony.

 

“Goodmorning!” Chaeyoung says excitedly.

“Morning…” Mina answers melancholically.

“Isn’t it too early to paint?” Mina asks.

“It’s never too early, I’m happy today,” Chaeyoung says smiling.

 

Knowing the reason behind her happiness, Mina looks away because as long as Chaeyoung’s happy then she should be too. She should be happy for her, but she doesn’t feel feel that way.

 

As much as it hurts Mina, not saying anything is probably the best, but not saying anything hurts too. And Mina feels miserable that her best friend is with someone else and not her.

 

“Do you remember when you slept over that day?” She asks giving Chaeyoung her full attention.

 

Chaeyoung continues to paint while nodding her head because she already knows what Mina will say since Momo told her.

 

Mina sighs, she should’ve taken Nayeon’s advice because now it’s probably too late.

 

“Well….truth is, I’ve fallen for you, I like you more than you know, and that night when you slept over….I kissed you,” Mina finally confesses.

 

“I couldn’t bring myself to say the words, but not like it matters now…” Mina adds sadly.

 

Chaeyoung’s happiness breaks as she hears Mina’s confession and she doesn’t know what to do because she’s fallen deep for Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung stops painting and half smiles, trying to read Mina. She looks sad. But knowing the confession from Momo already, she wanted to hear it truthfully from Mina.

 

She climbs over to Mina’s balcony to console the confessing girl. She too knows it’s too late and tries to sympathize.

 

“No matter what, you’re still my best friend, and nothing will change that, I love you,” Chaeng replies whilst hugging Mina in her arms.


End file.
